Save her
by Dia-Rose-713
Summary: In a gloomy night a small human being is crouching in a corner. Who is it? Who will help her? Will she get any support? HGDM oneshot


**Title**: Save her

**Author**: DiamondOfOcean

**Beta**: TiaAgano

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger/ Draco Malfoy

**Genre**: Drama, General

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Joanne Kathleen Rowling. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: In a gloomy night a small human being is crouching in a corner. Who is it? Who will help her? Will she get any support? HGDM one-shot

**About**: one-shot, emotionality, indirect happy ending

**Save her**

Lightning bolts were flashing through the thundercloud covered sky. Thunder sang its own particular song, while the icy wind whispered "That was a mistake..."

It was a dark night - no star to be seen and even the moon kept herself concealed.

The only source of light came out of a room with a big window; lighting up the gloomy alley and throwing lovely shadows onto the walls.

A shadow was moving; shaking. On a crowded street no one would have noticed her. She, the girl that was squatted in a stormy corner, was only sixteen years old. Her eyes seemed to be sunken in deeply. Black rings below her eyes surrounded the doe brown iris. Her skinny face destroyed the look of the beautiful, young woman. Dark brown strands of hair blocked up her sight, but it did not matter; she was sleeping.

Once she had been a lively, funny and popular girl, but then the shock had come:

**Flashback**

Hermione gets up sleepy headed. She is going into her bathroom to take a shower in order to really wake up. But when she opens the door a big, a stout man is standing right in front of her; her father.

"Your mother has left - ran away with her... lover..." is the only thing he says. The man is drunk and when he opens his mouth Hermione can smell the alcohol. It had always made her sick, but at the moment she is not able to occupy herself with it.

"Mum... has... gone?" she stutters. With incredibly blank, expressionless eyes she stares right through him. Then, all of a sudden she is seized by an indescribable rage to the broken man who looks at her dumbly. "That is all your damn fault!" she yells. "If you didn't always fly into a temper and if you didn't start beating at once, Mum would be still here!"

It does not hurt. Actually she does not feel a thing. She staggers backwards to the bed und holds a hand on her face. She feels the blood streaming out of her nose. She is hearing his voice from far away: "You stay in your room! No meals!" Then he slams the door behind him.

The young woman lays her head on the unnaturally white blanket und lets the blood drop onto the pillow. It is nice to see the red stains that slowly spread on the sheet. Tears leave her eyes, but she does not actually cry.

That punch finishes her off; she can't bear it at home any longer. She had already thought about just vanishing quite often, but something had always held her back; not this time! But where should she go? First she thinks of Harry Potter, but she rejects the idea immediately because the Dursleys would surely know how to prevent it. Ron? Not a possibility either. He and his whole family were currently in Romania to visit Charlie. And those who called themselves her friends in good times, pretended not know her in bad times.

**End of the flashback**

School would not start for three more weeks and she hadn't taken money with her for a boarding-house. The whole misery had started two weeks before.

She had eaten the food rests on the street und drunken the rainwater. She always slept in the same windy corner. Occasionally she got some knuts, but never enough to buy something with. No one paid her attention, no one _wanted_ to see her. And that although she was lying in a real shopping alley; Diagon Alley.

x-x-x-x

And so a new day started. The birds twittered merrily and sunbeams softly tickled the face peacefully sleeping girl. She crunched her eyes shut, before slowly opening them. The dark thunder-clouds had passed, so the young woman was blinded by streaming sunlight. But she didn't bother to get up. What for? She had lots of time.

Even in the late afternoon she sat in the corner on the side of the road. She had already cadged one galeone, but she spent it in the next supermarket. When she had consumed her roll a young man of her age came along the street und threw ten galeones to her while walking past, sparing her barely a glance. After a few metres he suddenly stopped.

Hermione was surprised about the generous gift and looked after the man and - she recognized him. Who else should it be than her enemy? Draco Malfoy; that arrogant, rich and spoiled fish face walked up to her. What should she do? He would turn her into a laughingstock at Hogwarts, if he recognized her. Maybe he would just pass by, if she pretended to sleep. With her hair in front of her face, so that he could not identify her, she laid her head on her arms. But she had no luck whatsoever; he strolled back and stopped right in front of her.

"Granger? Is that you?"

_Don't look up!_ Hermione thought.

He kneeled down and lifted up her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. Gray met brown; water met earth; sky met land.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, a little worry fold formed on his forehead.

"That's none of your fucking business!" she jumped on him. "And now please just fuck off!"

For a moment his look rested on her sunken face. She had always thrown out such cheerfulness; what had happened? Then his look wandered over the rest of her body. She looked starved out.

"I sure as hell won't!" he replied und sat down next to her. For some minutes they sat around and said nothing. Then: "Don't you wanna tell me what is going on with you?

She shook her head no, but then everything burst out of her. In tears she told him the whole awful story. He listened to her, embraced her and kissed her gently on her forehead. It was better to tell someone; to trust someone with it, even it was the devil in person.

"You can come with me," he said, encouragingly. "That is, only if you want to, of course..." he added. When there was no response he grabbed her arms and helped her standing up. He wrapped his robe carefully around her weak, shaking body. What she needed was a doctor, sleep and something to eat.

"So, what do you wanna eat?" he asked friendly.

**The end**

_Okay... it was very short and this one-shot is one of my oldest. But somehow I like it... _


End file.
